The objectives of this contract are as follows: 1. The transition of work being performed under Contract No. N01-DK-7- 2294. 2. The storage and distribution of animal and human hormones and their antisera to the scientific community. 3. The collection of frozen human pituitaries. 4. The dissemination of information concerning the National Hormone and Pituitary Program. 5. The implementation of a computerized information management system. 6. The storage of the National Hormone and Pituitary Program records.